This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Some medical systems include a medical device (for example, cannula, mask, nasal tubing, carbon dioxide [CO2] sampling device, physiological sensor, etc.) that is attached to a patient (for example to a face, nose, index finger, wrist, etc.) and by which a physiological parameter of the patient is monitored. Sometimes, a patient may accidentally remove or move the medical device from its intended location, causing false measurements of the patient's physiological parameter. Often, movement of the medical device is intentional, as a patient wearing or using the medical device moves it aside in order to be able, for example, to talk or to eat more comfortably.
Some medical systems are designed to output an alert when a monitored physiological parameter indicates a medical problem, or when their operation is compromised (e.g., gets interrupted). However, some medical systems may also output nuisance alerts as a result of false measurements, for example, due to accidental removal or movement of the medical device Nuisance alerts may be distracting to the medical staff and may result in inefficient medical care, for example.